All Over Again
by WeirdButCool
Summary: 10 years have passed since the Giants War. The 7 demigods lost. Yet, hope was still lingering in the air. Those smart enough ran away. The others were gone. Victoria Snow lost her mother, her only family, and met a strange dude in the middle of nowhere. She thought she was Greek. Now, she has to unite the halfbloods and magicians to restore the peace and save the world. Rated T
1. Strangers

All Over Again

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and Greeks

Chapter 1: Strangers

My mother taught me to be careful, but nice to strangers. I grew up with that rule and another one: Never doubt your instincts. Of course, those rules were sometimes broken. This was one of those times.

* * *

I was fetching some water from a nearby wall. The sky was a beautiful tinge of purple, red, and orange. The sun was setting. It looked like one of those paintings from those fancy museums my mother once told me about.

"Many people from all over the world would come just to see these fabulous paintings!" She would smile with pride and show me some pictures of her trips. I wasn't interested in art, but just for my mother's sake, I would smile and nod. Now, all I have are memories.

Anyways, it wasn't cloudy or windy; just a perfect sunset. The trees were casting shadows making the coming night scarier. I shuddered and hurried to get to the well. I got in time to see the sun disappearing already. I quickly dropped the bucket and pulled it out by using the rope. When the bucket came up, the water was a dark red, like blood.

I yelped and let it go. I backed away and looked around. I thought I saw someone move behind a tree but ignored it. No one came to those woods unless they would like to die. After all, my small cabin was just a half a mile away, the only safe place.

I gulped and making a split second decision, went back to the well. I'm very curious; one of my many horrible traits.

I peeked inside and gagged. It smelled as if someone threw up and left cheese on top of the throw up for days. I pinched the tip of my nose and peeked inside. It was getting dark, fast. I unhooked my small flashlight and shone the light towards the inside of the well.

Nothing; just blood and the bucket that was half-broken.

I backed away and bumped into someone. I immediately turned around and faced a pair of black eyes. I pushed myself away and asked, "W-who are you?" Rule number one: Stay calm.

The guy had on a black aviator's jacket with that weird fabric called _jeans. _He had on those shoes called _converse. _His hair was silky black along with his pale skin. I shivered as I noticed he had a dark colored sword strapped at his waist.

The guy just stared at me and said, "No one important."

I frowned. "What?"

He seemed to be looking past me. I gulped. His eyes seemed too hollow. "W-what are you doing here?" It wasn't every day you see a guy in the middle of the woods.

He blinked, as if waking up from a daze. "I'm looking for my sister."

I gripped my flashlight, ready to use it if he suddenly attacked me, even though I'm pretty sure a flashlight wasn't good against a stygian sword. My head suddenly hurt. _How do I know that? _I wondered.

"Your sister?" I tried to keep my voice even and calm.

The kid nodded, still seeming looking past me. "She died." I was about to ask why he was looking for someone dead when he smiled. He started to creep me out even more. "And so will yours."

With that, he disappeared. He literally just disappeared! I felt my jaw drop. My head was swarming with questions. But one popped out the most.

_What sister?_

* * *

Running back to my small cabin, I thought about that sister the kid talked about. Mom never mentioned a sister, but could she have lied?

_No, impossible. _I answered myself. Mom was no liar, well except when I would ask about my dad. Her eyes would turn a dark blue and she would say, "There's nothing to tell."

Of course, she was lying. Ever since the Giants War, which happened ten years ago (when I was four), my mom changed. She would still joke around with me since I was her only family left. We left the mortal and Demigod world to come to the middle of nowhere. _We_ survived on our own for 8 years.

Then, this old guy came to our cabin one night and asked for help. My mom was a nice person. She accepted him until the third night when I left for some water. Something about that man was unsettling. The third night was his last one. I just left for fifteen minutes. When I got back, they were both gone.

I searched for them as far as the trial my mom made (I was just 12!). I searched for days until I gave up. I came to the conclusion that my mom was killed by that man. I still remember her platinum blonde hair and her warm chocolate brown eyes. I have survived on my own for two years. That was a miracle since I was able to hunt the occasional rabbit on my own and depended on the well for water.

Now, the well was filled with blood. I hadn't seen anyone around, except for that weird boy.

Once I got back to my small cabin, I locked the door by putting a heavy box against it. We didn't bring much from our old world.

My mom explained to me how the war was lost, the war where seven demigods were tricked and failed. Gaia took over, but was cursed by a son of Poseidon to not wake up again. Her sons, the Giants, now ruled. The mortals were used a slaves. Some of the remaining demigods were smart enough to hide with their families. Others fought against them, but without the gods, who weren't answering, they lost.

My mom told me I was a demigod. She told me of two camps, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood. She told me I was Greek.

Once, I asked her how she knew this stuff. She gritted her teeth and said, "Your father told me."

I shut up. Instead of asking about the Demigod world, I asked about how people were ten years ago. She told me about their style and the conflicts going on.

"I was a fan of Romney, since we lived in Massachusetts, until he ran for president! No way! My friends hated me for that since I told them I voted for Obama."

"Mom," I asked, "How do you think Obama re acted?"

My mom shrugged as she served me rabbit stew. "I guess he saw aliens because of the mist."

I laughed.

Now, staring at the door, I felt a sudden wave of sadness. I felt tempted to cry. I gulped my tears and turned away from the door. I slowly walked over to the candle on the table. I blew it out and lay on my bed.

* * *

That night, I dreamed I was in a room. There was light coming from those things called _light bulbs. _I had a vague memory of my mom dropping one in our small apartment when we lived in Massachusetts.

There was a round table in the middle, with two chairs facing each other across the table. An envelope was on the middle. The door was in the far left corner. Not a single window. The walls were a dark grey, giving you an eerie feeling.

I shivered. I pulled my small, wool, brown sweater tighter.

The door opened.

A woman, around her mid-twenties, walked in. She was tall, had a great posture, and walked with her head held high. Her black long hair was shiny. It looked soft. She had dark brown eyes. Her face looked strict. She was dressed in black tight pants, some leather boots, a silver jacket, and a dagger was strapped to her waist telling me she was a demi-god, or a descendant of one.

She stopped and sat down on a chair. At first, I thought she would see me, but then after she looked around and her gaze settled on me but kept going, I let a breath I didn't know I was holding.

A few seconds later, a guy came in. He was slightly taller than her and a lot younger; maybe around 18 years old. His clothes were all black, except for his hood which was grey. His black hair was all over the place. I couldn't see his eyes, but I imagined that they were also a dark brown.

He sat down on the other chair. I walked over to the front of the table, letting me see both of them. I was wrong. His eyes were a _light _brown.

He smiled at her and she simply glared at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. Her voice was commanding.

The guy chuckled as he opened the envelope. "Always straight to the point, Alex,"

Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I swear that I'll-"

"Do what?" The guy interrupted with a sneer. A piece of paper was now in his hands. "You already took what I valued most."_What did you take? _I wanted to ask.

Alex gulped. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

The guy took a deep breath and handed her the paper.

She read it. Once she was done she said, "So, what do you want, _Alex?"_

I frowned. _They're both named Alex?_ I asked myself. I shook my head and concentrated on their conversation.

Alex, the guy, laughed. "That's not your real name, is it?"

Alex, the girl, smirked. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

Boy Alex laughed. "Come on; tell me your real name."

"Nope," She said popping the _P._

Alex sighed and then asked, "I want you to find a certain daughter of the gods."

Fake Alex raised an eyebrow. "A direct child?"

Alex nodded. "Yep," He reached across the table and took the paper back. "This paper," He said as he lit it up on fire with a lighter, "Had the directions you have to do to get her back."

Fake Alex asked, "What do you mean to get her back?"

Alex grinned. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Fair enough, I like a good mystery." Fake Alex stated as they got up. The ashes of the paper were piled on the middle of the table, with the lighter on top. I noticed what looked like a tattoo on her left wrist.

Alex smiled. "Good, because you're doing this on your own,"

Fake Alex laughed. "Not the-"Before she could finish, she froze. "Someone's here with us."

I gasped and woke up before they could notice me.

* * *

**Hello! I know that this is a little crazy. You might be saying, **_**Hell no! They won that war! **_**But I wanted to make a simply new story asking, **_**What if they lose?**_

**Crazy, right? Anyways, the reason why I'm starting a new story (for now, it depends if someone actually likes it so I can update) is b/c I lost my laptop charger with all the chapters on my other stories. Now, I have to do my HW on my mum's computer. Not that great since I had to start over my 1-page report for school.**

**Anyways, if you like it, please review and/or follow! That way, I can update sooner :) **

**To my other readers: I'm sorry but I am getting a new charger! I'll update as soon as possible when it arrives. **

**WeirdButCool **


	2. We Meet Again

All Over Again

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and Greeks

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

I always thought that dreams were just dreams. I thought that they weren't real, that they were like a book, something that our minds conjured with our knowledge of fantasy and reality. Of course, my mother told me the opposite when I once mentioned this to her. She was right. Dreams are the key to our reality. And being a half-blood, I ignored her. Hey, when you are all alone, you don't dream.

* * *

Once I woke up, I gripped the hilt of the dagger under my pillow. I realized that I was sweating. I completely started to freak out. I had never dreamed since two years ago. I stood and walked over to the table. The cold wood under my feet made me think of the pictures my mom showed me of mountains. Here, all you could see was trees, animals, rocks, and more trees. It was an endless maze of trees.

I sat down, too frozen to do anything but stare. I stared at the small pot resting on the floor. A knock on the door made me jump away from my thoughts.

I frowned, gripped my dagger, and slowly walked over to the door. I put my left hand, the one with the dagger, behind me, and opened it.

I met face to face with my mother.

Suddenly, I realized that she was not my mother. For a second, I wondered if I was going crazy. The girl in front of me looked like my mom, and the next second she didn't. The girl was shorter than me, short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a sword pointed to my chest.

Yep, not my mom.

I staggered a bit, letting the girl take control. Her face was saying, 'move and you're dead'. She glared at me and glanced back. I took that as an advantage. I kicked her and shut the door. Not the best move, but my mom didn't really teach me much about fighting when someone shows up at your house with their sword pointed at you.

I hurried over to my bed and pulled out a small box. I grabbed my backpack and stuffed it inside as well as two canteens filled with water and pulled on my jacket. I stood still, listening if the girl was nearby.

I heard nothing. I slowly backed away towards the window and took a breath.

In total, all that happened in two minutes. It took me ten seconds to realize that the door was being knocked down, five to move, but it took the girl three to tackle me down. Again, not my fault! I wasn't prepared for this.

The girl growled. For someone small, she was strong. "Move and you're dead,"

I was right. She did want to kill me. I glanced around, looking for something to use as a distraction. My backpack and dagger were a feet away from me. My gaze settled on the pot. It was closer to me.

I made a mental plan to use the pot and hit her with it on the head. Not the best plan, but my best chance for survival.

Just as my plan was about to be put into action, someone said, "Let her go, Lucy."

Lucy sighed and stood up. I slowly followed her example. She was mad. Her eyes were a dark color now. Not hazel anymore. She had on camouflage pants and a white tank top with a pack of arrows on her back. She looked like someone ready to kill anyone on her sight, especially with some black, heavy looking boots.

I glared at her and turned my attention to the person standing at the doorway.

It was the woman from my dream.

* * *

"So, you are that demigod everyone has been talking about." Lucy said as she walked behind me. Our footsteps made the leaves crunch underneath us. After finding out that Lucy and the woman, Star (I figured that wasn't her real name), came to escort me to a camp for people like us, we started walking to that camp.

So far, all I've learned from Lucy and Star talking was that Star was supposed to come for me, and not Lucy. Just like what my dream told me. Lucy tracked Star to my cabin, which was completely rule-breaking.

Star answered for me. "Yes, Lucy, she is the one everyone has been talking about."

I bit my tongue from speaking. I made a pact to not talk until I knew what was going on. Lucy huffed. "You're not her."

Star ignored her and said, "Just a half of a mile and we arrive."

Lucy groaned. "It's so far!"

Star kept on ignoring her. I decided to speak. After all, if I wanted to find out what was going on, I needed to speak. "Who are you people?"

Star glanced back at me. She wasn't that tall. It was the boots that made her tall. If she took them off, she would probably be a little taller than me. Maybe 5'6'''… I wasn't great with math, even accuracy.

Star slowed down, ending up next to me. She was beautiful and young. For some reason, she reminded me of my mother. I ignored the wave of sadness coming.

She smiled. "I am Star."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I had a feeling Star was much worse than Lucy and her boots. Lucy walked faster and ended up on my left.

She nodded. "Her name says it all."

I didn't respond. Who names their kid _Star? _I mean, I know I wasn't that great with people since I only remember living with my mom, but still. Star is a rare name. I just knew it. It was like naming your child Butter or something like that.

"Don't insult my name." Star said.

I frowned. I was sure I didn't say that aloud. "What?"

Star didn't meet my eyes. She kept her gaze focused on the path ahead. I wondered how well she knew these woods. I barely knew them. After a moment too long of silence, she spoke. "I had a feeling you weren't thinking about what my name means, but why I was named Star."

Lucy smirked and nudged me. "You can't deceive her."

Star didn't even break a smile. She walked faster, towards more trees. Lucy slowed down. She motioned for me to crouch down with her. I did. We crouched behind a big, fat tree. I slowly reached for my dagger strapped to the hook of the only jeans I owned (unfortunately, I brought light blue ones, but they were my mom's and I needed something to hold on).

I grabbed the hilt, moving so I could see where Star had gone. She was nowhere in sight. I couldn't even see her silver jacket. I was about to move more to the left, but Lucy grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

She shook her head. I decided to obey. One moment she wanted to kill me, and the next she wanted to save me. That girl was weird.

I made the mistake of moving my foot, causing the leaves to go _crunch. _I winced. Lucy glared at me and tapped the hilt of her sword. I watched with wide eyes as it transformed to a bow. Lucy grinned. She grabbed an arrow and slowly stood up. I followed her example, careful with my movements.

Lucy took a breath and muttered something I couldn't quite hear. We got out from our hiding place. She smiled and I took that as a sign of 'everything's good'. We walked normally a foot ahead from the tree, when Star came out. She looked the same.

I tried to see any changes, but found none. Lucy looked relieved. For a very random reason, I figured it wasn't because Star came back alive.

Star walked towards us. "It was just a monster."

I raised an eyebrow, loosening my grip on the dagger. "Just a monster?"

Lucy nodded, agreeing with me. "What happened?"

Star started to explain. "I thought I heard something and that's why I left. It turned out to be a large hellhound. It was tracking Lucy, since I found an arrow of hers nearby. I killed it."

Lucy blushed. "Sorry,"

Star shrugged and we started walking again. "It was nothing."

"Will it be on my records?" Lucy asked.

"What records?" I asked before Star could say anything.

Lucy looked shocked. "What?" I asked. I looked around for anything weird.

"You don't interrupt Star like that." She replied.

Star laughed. "She's a newbie."

"Who's a newbie?" A voice asked from the shadows.

* * *

Once, my mom told me about a movie called, _A Game of Shadows. _I asked what it was about.

She replied, "It was about this mystery a detective named Sherlock Holmes solved with his partner, Watson."

I was eight. "What happened?"

My mom laughed. "Sorry, kiddo. I don't really remember."

I nodded, taking a gulp of my water. "It's okay."

My mom smiled. "But, do you want to play the shadow game?"

"What's that?"

"Here," She stood up and turned out the candle in the middle of the table. I yelped. I was afraid of the dark. My mom muttered something that sounded like 'shade'. She quickly pulled out a trunk from underneath the bed and pulled out a flashlight.

Before coming to the middle of nowhere, my mom came packed very well.

I sat still, not daring to move from my spot. She grabbed my hand and said, "I want you to hold the flashlight and point it to the wall." I did.

My mom placed her hand away from the front of the flashlight, casting a shadow on the wall. She moved her fingers and the shadow changed.

My mom smiled. The light casted a glow on her face which made her look ten years younger. "That's a dog."

I giggled. "I thought they were bigger."

She laughed. "They are, sweetheart."

For about an hour, she showed me more and more shadow pictures. She even taught me how to make them. I asked who taught her and her smile faded. I knew what was coming.

"My brother taught me."

I frowned, a quizzical look on my face. I was certain that she was going to say that my father taught her. I was wrong.

Now, staring at the person hidden in the shadows, that same feeling came all over again.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! Thanks to:**

**Foxbracken – Phoenix Everren and Sakura Flutist!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for not updating sooner. Inspiration hit me like a brick. One question: Would you rather have Nico or Hazel in the story?**

**Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**

**I won't promise anything, but I will update!**


	3. Just Victoria

All Over Again

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and Greeks

Chapter 3: Just Victoria

There some things that I never understood, and that's saying a lot since I only lived with my mom for a long time. I never understood sarcasm. I mean, what's the point; to be mean to other people, or just to point the obvious? Up to today, I still don't understand much of it. Meeting Hazel Levesque felt just like that. One moment she was with us, and the next, she was somewhere else, just like sarcasm; you don't know why it was said, or what it really meant.

* * *

Startled, I jumped. Lucy chuckled, but stopped with a glare from Star. I slightly blushed and observed the girl in front of us. She was around Star's age and kind of looked like Star. They had the same clothes, but not the same weapons. They had the same boots, but not the same hair. Star had straight hair and the shadow girl had frizzy hair. Yet, the shadow girl's eyes were the most extraordinary. Now, so far, I've only seen brown eyes and my mom's eyes when she got mad (for some reason, they went from brown to BLUE). Seeing golden eyes was something new.

The shadow girl kindly smiled at me. "Sorry for scaring you like that, I'm Hazel Levesque by the way."

I slowly nodded, returning a small smile. We shook hands. "I'm Victoria, just Victoria." That's something else that I also never understood and probably won't. My mom never told me her last name. And I never asked why.

Hazel frowned, but let it go. "Oh, um, nice to meet you, Victoria,"

Lucy stepped forward and waved at Hazel. "Nice to see you too, Hazel."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Come here, you baby."

Lucy blushed but grinned. The two girls hugged. They didn't look like sisters to me, but I figured they were close friends. Star chuckled and then turned serious after the hug was over.

"Hazel, why are you here?" She asked. She now looked like a general giving commands.

Hazel looked around (probably looking for a distraction) and replied, "Alex told me that you needed help."

Star frowned. "He said that?"

Hazel nodded. "Don't be so hard on him, Star, he really does care."

Star snorted and crossed her arms. I decided not to ask who really Alex was. Lucy had other plans. "Who's Alex?"

Hazel narrowed her eyes. "Lucy, you ran away, without knowing the person who can order to _kill _you?"

Lucy lowered her gaze. "Sorry," Suddenly, I knew why Lucy was, well, Lucy. She was younger than me, but a lot tougher and open-minded.

Hazel sighed and then looked back at me. "Alex is our new leader, since Star decided not to be."

"You gave it up?" Lucy asked, the previous moment forgotten.

Star glared at Lucy. "Remember your position, soldier, and yes, I did." I was shocked by her cold response, immediately knowing Star had an important position back at Camp.

No one said anything. I looked around and realized it was getting late so fast. I felt the air turn colder and knew we weren't safe here. "It's almost night time." I muttered.

"Victoria's right," Hazel stated. "We should camp for tonight."

Star nodded, looking at the sky. "I'll go get some wood, Lucy with me." Lucy nodded and Star looked at Hazel and I. "Find a good spot, clear of any grave danger."

We both nodded, and I felt mad at myself for being so… obedient. I always had a rebellious streak but I had to obey. I was a newbie, and apparently, newbies learn through the hard way.

"Why is Star…? _Star_?" I asked, not knowing how else to phrase the question.

Hazel stopped walking. So far, we didn't find a good camp spot for the night, just trees and the usual deer. I stopped, almost slamming into Hazel. "She has a rough past."

"Oh," I didn't want to push her further, so instead I asked, "How is this camp?"

Hazel snorted, moving again. "It's not really a camp, like back in the old days." Her voice cracked at the end, but I said nothing. She coughed and kept talking. "It's more like a giant underground and surface giant building that we train and live in." She glanced at me and I nodded, letting her know I understood.

"Well, the architecture is amazing! It's a mixture of everything. Over one-thousand people live there. Not just demigods and descendants, but some mortals and monsters, too. Also, the Greeks and Romans are united. We have a democratic government, I guess. We have two main leaders, Alex, the Greek, and Rose, the Roman one. The other co-leaders are: Mark, the mortal, and Zeke, the Cyclops.

"Wait a moment," I stopped. "You have a leader, that's a Cyclops?" I sort of believed the 'living with monsters' part, but this? Not really…

Hazel stopped and laughed. "Yes, we do. After that," I shook my head, both of us moving again. "There are the teachers, top students, and then everyone else."

"So," I said, remembering Lucy saying something about records, "Everyone is recorded to track their progress or something?"

Hazel smiled and nodded. "Yep, you're smart."

"Thanks,"

"Oh! And we are organized by groups."

"Such as…?"

Hazel slowed down and looked around before answering. "It kind of depends on which god or goddess you respond to and at the same time it depends on your skill. You'll understand once we arrive." She crouched and touched the ground.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, I guess I'll have to wait."

Hazel kindly smiled again as she stood up. So far, she was the only person to actually talk and be nice towards me. "I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me, things will get better."

Looking at her, I got the feeling she was also reassuring herself, and not just me. I slowly nodded. "Thanks, Hazel."

Hazel grinned, the sadness escaping from her eyes. "Great! Now, let's tell Star and Lucy where we are."

I watched as Hazel rolled up her sleeve. I saw a tattoo on her and decided to ask. "What's that?"

Hazel froze and faked a smile. "What? This old thing? Just a tattoo," Hazel coughed and pressed something on her watch. It beeped and Hazel smiled. "They're coming."

I frowned, taking off my backpack and sitting on it. "I thought technology alerted monsters."

Hazel followed my example by sitting in a nearby log. "It used to, but with a little help from mortals and monsters, we were able to advance in technology."

Before I could ask how it worked, Lucy yelled, "They're there!" We waved t them and they got closer. When they finally arrived, they dropped the wood and Lucy started a fire. We watched her try for the fifth time, when she asked, "Do you mind?"

Star and Hazel rolled their eyes, but looked away. I continued to stare. She was doing it wrong. The wood wasn't correctly place and neither were the twigs. They were separated. After her eighth try, I said, "You're doing it wrong."

Lucy stopped and looked up at me. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

Lucy huffed and stood up. "Well, go on."

I bent down and placed them in a circle. I gathered a few nearby rocks and placed them around it. I started working on my Bow Drill. It took about a minute to get it done, but soon, sparks erupted. I quickly spread it and soon, I made fire. Well, I didn't really _make _it, but you know what I mean!

I leaned back on my backpack, which was still on the ground, watching the fire light up our faces. I was surprised to see how quickly night came and how good I did it. My mom was very patient in trying to teach me how to start a fire. Something told me it wasn't normal for night to come so quickly, but I ignored that feeling.

Lucy was the first to speak. "That… was cool!"

Hazel nodded a smile on her lips. "Yeah, it was."

Lucy got closer to the fire. "We didn't learn this technique! Why didn't we?" Lucy asked Star.

I couldn't read Star's expression. It was hard to understand how she felt. Star shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't make the rules."

Lucy frowned but quickly replaced it with a devious smile. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not taking first shift."

She took out some blue cube thing from her pocket and threw it on the ground. A bed roll appeared and she laid down on it. Hazel yawned. "I'm also not taking first shift." She repeated the same process as Lucy and fell asleep.

Star sat down on the ground, a little bit far from the fire. "Go to sleep, Victoria." I looked at her and noticed a bit of regret in her eyes. I nodded and pulled out my jacket. Before I could lie down, Star said, "Take mine."

She threw me one of the cubes and luckily, I caught it. I threw it on the ground and a bed roll appeared. "Thanks," I said as I lay down.

"You need it more than I do." She softly replied. I looked at her and my curiosity got the best of me.

"Star isn't you real name, right?"

She nodded.

"Then, why did you pick it?"

For a moment, she looked surprised. Maybe she thought that I was going to ask for her real name, but I didn't. Star was silent for a moment and when I thought she wasn't going to answer, she said, "Because everyone wishes on a star, even though it's a million miles away."

* * *

As soon as I closed my eyes, I fell asleep. In my dreams, I saw him, the same kid from the previous might in the woods. He was sitting cross legged on the floor, with his head on his hands. I didn't move, not wanting to alert him.

Instead, I looked around. I was in a room. Well, I _think _it was a room. The floor, ceiling, and walls were white. But they had some paintings of people and places on them. The only thing that wasn't painted or drawn on was the floor and a pencil sketch on the ceiling. I looked to my left and saw seven people on a hill, watching someone melt into the ground. Again, my curiosity got the best of me.

I stepped closer to the left and examined the painting. I didn't get a good look because the kid stood up and practically yelled, "You came!"

I jumped and gasped. "Oh my gods!"

He sheepishly grinned and walked over to me. He didn't look like the kid who creped me out in the woods. He looked younger and more alive. The hollowness in his eyes disappeared for a moment. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't talked to someone in _ages!"_

I frowned, taking a step back. "Who are you?" It's not every day you see a teenager in your dream that looks so _real._

The teen smiled and sat back down, leaning against the wall. I noticed he was around me age, 14 years old. He reminded me of a lost child, like the book my mom once read to me (it was Peter Pan).

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, sorry by the way."

I slowly sat down across from him, leaning against the wall, leaving a good five feet of space between us. Nico didn't look like danger. Not yet, anyways. "Why are you here?"

Nico frowned. "I've been here for a long time." He leaned forward. "The question is why you arehere."

"Huh?" I said. "I don't know what you mean."

Nico shrugged. "Me, too,"

I ignored the feeling that he was mad, and asked, "Then why did you visit me yesterday?"

Nico looked confused. "What? I haven't seen anyone in ten years!"

I stuttered. "Ten years?" _Just like the war, _I thought.

Nico nodded. "Yeah,"

I didn't know what to say. "Who are you, really?"

Nico chuckled and stared up at the ceiling. "To tell you the truth, I don't know anymore."

I felt sad for him. Then, I realized that he was the one who was around the well filled with blood and now, here. "You met me in the woods just yesterday."

Nico frowned, looking back at me. "I did? What did I say?"

I shook my head. "Some weird stuff,"

Nico started tapping on the floor. "No, really, what exactly did I say?"

I thought back to yesterday. "You said something about losing your sister and how I'm going to lose mine."

Nico looked befuddled. His eyes turned _really _**black **and I felt scared. The room got colder. He must have realized I was here because he blinked and sheepishly grinned again. His eyes calmed down. "Sorry,"

I said nothing but warily nodded.

Nico sighed and pulled his legs towards him. He wrapped his arms around them and asked, "Is that all I said?"

I shook my head. "You said you were no one important and that you were looking for you sister."

I saw Nico frown in concentration. Then, he smacked himself in the forehead. I blinked. "Are you okay?"

Nico sighed and then laughed. "I'm so stupid! Sorry, again. It's just that I sent that message over five years ago! It wasn't meant for you. Sorry, again,"

I stared at Nico. He looked around for anything that might make me stare at him. "What?" He finally asked.

I shook my head. "You're mad."

Nico huffed and said, "Well, when you are by yourself for ten years and all you have are memories and time, you go insane."

I looked around the room. I noticed a timeline; starting from the right wall up to the sketch I didn't finish observing. "It's a story."

"My story," Nico corrects.

I stand up and walk over to the start. There's a building with words of another language. It leads to a family. Before I could get any farther, Nico grabs me by the shoulders and steers me to the painting I saw before.

I glance at him, noticing that he's not as cold as he looks. He lets go and leans against the wall. "This is the end of it."

I touched the painting and studied the people better. One popped out. It was a girl. She had frizzy hair and golden eyes. I got closer and gasped. "That's Hazel!'

Nico almost tripped over his own feet as he walked over to me. "You know her?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I looked back at him. "She's my friend."

Nico slowly smiled. He grabbed my hands and jumped. He laughed and twirled me. I didn't know what to do but be scared and still, I smiled. "Yes!" He yelled.

I frowned. "Why are you so happy I know her?"

Nico calmed down and let go of my hands. I missed the warmth of them. "She's my sister! And she's alive!"

I backed away. "I don't get it. I thought your sister was dead."

Nico shook his head. "My other sister, yeah," There was sadness, regret, and guiltiness all piled in his eyes.

I decided to try to take that out of him. "But you don't look alike!"

Nico nodded, some of it disappearing. "Yeah, it's a long story."

I rubbed my templates. "This is too confusing."

Nico rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Do you know about the Giants War?"

I sat down on the floor, Nico sitting down across from me. "Yes, about Gaea and the seven heroes, right?"

"Yep," Nico said popping the P. "You see, Hazel was one of the seven."

"She was?" I wondered why she didn't tell me. But I didn't ask, so it was sort of fair.

Nico looked down. "Yeah," He started to pull up his sleeves but stopped. "Listen, I need you to tell her something very important."

I slowly nodded. "Okay…"

Nico smacked himself again. I forced my laughter down. "Oh! What's your name?"

"Victoria,"

"Victoria what?"

I shrugged. "Just Victoria,"

Nico let my name issue go after a moment of looking confused. "Listen, Victoria," his eyes widened and started saying, "No, no, no, no,"

He grabbed my hands and when I looked I saw myself disappearing. "What? No!" I yelled. Nico reached over and grabbed the sides of my head.

"Listen, Just Victoria," His voice turned serious. "Tell Hazel we are alive, but sleeping."

I frowned, just as I felt my arms go. "What?"

"Just tell her that, please!"

I nodded, as he let go. "I- I promise."

Before I could wake up, Nico smiled and laughed with glee. "See you next time, Just Victoria!"

* * *

**I would like to thank my followers, people who favorite, and those who reviewed! I know Nico is OC, but like he said, anyone who has been truly alone for 10 years would be the same. Now, why Nico looks like 14 when he's supposed to me like 24 will be explained. Hazel, Nico, and Star have a connection! For every chapter now on, I will give a secret away!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review: D**

**~WeirdButCool**

**Messages:**

**Thanks to Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren** **and Aifos di Cambri for reviewing :D**

**By the way, do yall think I should put this story in the PJO category instead of being a crossover with the Kanes?**


	4. The Nightmare

All Over Again

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and Greeks

Chapter 4: A Nightmare

The top things in my list of 'Things-That-I-Learned-The-Hard-Way' are talking to people about either exciting or sad or both types of news. You see, Hazel Levesque and Nico Di Angelo were both nice to me. But how can you repay the favor when you barely know how to socialize with other people besides your mother? This is how I answered that question.

* * *

It was hard to get Hazel alone by herself. It took me two days to just talk to her. After I woke up from my Nico-Meeting-While-Sleeping phase, only Star was there. She was doing something on her watch. I sat up, the bright sunlight blinding me for a moment.

"Where are Hazel and Lucy?" I asked as soon as I got accustomed to the light.

Star stopped and looked at me. "Lucy and Hazel went to scout ahead. They should be back."

"You said 'should be'." I noted.

I was sure I saw a hint of a smile on Star. "Yes, now let's go see why they're not back."

We stood up and she helped me get the bedroll back into a cube. All you have to do is roll it normally and say, "Cube," or in Ancient Greek, "κύβος" I had trouble saying it in Greek so I ended up saying it in English.

After that, she did something else on her watch. My curiosity got the best of me. "What are you doing?"

Star glanced at me and replied, "Just some adjustments."

I nodded. I was pretty sure Star didn't like being interrupted at all. I continued looking around. After all, I couldn't do much when everything was done by one person. Star must have noticed my discomfort because she asked, "Did your mother tell you much about the Giants war?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I picked up my backpack. "Not much," Silence. I decided to keep talking. "All she said was how seven demigods lost the war and a son of Poseidon trapped Gaea. That's all."

Star stopped doing whatever she was doing on her watch and looked up. "Do you know why it was started?"

I shook my head. "Not really,"

Star snorted and went back to her watch. I was tired of standing up so I sat back down on the ground. "I'm surprised that your mom with such knowledge didn't tell you that."

I frowned, interested in what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

Star muttered something and then out loud said, "Well, it was hard to get past your mom's defenses. She was smart and used much of our technology and had friendships with some monsters that I had to unfortunately kill on the way." I was shocked, and yet, she kept talking. "Also," Star looked up again. "Your mom had a lot of supplies that appeared to be delivered by someone."

I was too shocked to understand anything that she was saying. I was confused and mad at the same time. I was able to only say, "What?"

Star pulled out her dagger and pointed it at me. My hand lingered for my dagger. "Victoria, it takes time for someone to gain my trust. Your mother was prepared. I know this may seem a lot to take in, but your cabin was secured by some magical border."

I blinked. "A what?"

Star lowered her dagger. I had no idea what her feelings were. She had an excellent poker face. "You really don't know anything, do you?"

I controlled my temper and leaned away from the dagger. "Star, I-I do n-not know what you're talking about."

Star laughed and suddenly she wasn't Star anymore. Star seemed to become someone else. Her skin turned blue and on her head was a crown made of ice. The woman smiled. Her teeth were too white.

"My, my, my," I shivered. I suddenly realized that we weren't in the woods anymore but in a cave. It was freezing in there. "I haven't seen you in a long time, dearie."

I gulped. I couldn't move. My legs felt like water. My arms were frozen, just like her crown of ice. I was pretty sure my lips turned blue. "W-who are you?" I stammered.

The woman laughed. "You'll find out soon enough." Her voice was like a deadly lullaby. It was nothing like what my mom used to sing to me when I was little.

I asked, "W-what do you want?"

The woman stopped smiling. "You have been visited by one of my prisoners. I am surprised he found a crack. You shall not be visited by him anymore. If he visits you again or you go to him, I will kill him. That's a promise, Victoria."

She appeared to hesitate at my name.

I tried to take a deep breath but ended up coughing. "_Who are you?!"_

She laughed. "I am a friend of your mother and father. Take my warning, Victoria."

* * *

I woke up from the nightmare with a horrible headache and cold sweat. My breaths were short and quick. I figured it was almost dawn. I sat up and looked around. Star was sleeping a bit far from the fire, Hazel was a foot away from me, and Lucy was dozing off while sitting near the fire. I was sure it was her shift.

I slowly calmed down and lay back down. I closed my eyes but saw the women's cold, hard eyes. I couldn't sleep. My mind wandered to the most horrible thoughts and scenarios. I knew that I couldn't go back to sleep.

I quietly crawled over to Lucy and poked her. She jumped and said, "I'm awake!"

"Shh," I put my hand over her mouth and pointed at Hazel and Star.

Lucy's eyes went back to their normal size and pushed my hand away. "Ugh, do you wash your hands?"

I ignored her and asked, "Is it my turn?"

Lucy looked at her watch. "Dawn is in an hour."

I raised my eyebrow (my mom taught me how to). "An hour of sleep is better than nothing."

Lucy quickly nodded. "Awesome, now let me sleep!"

An hour after dawn everyone woke up. I counted every minute, every second. It was the only way for my mind to not think about the nightmare. Every time I would think of Mom or Nico or Hazel or anyone, I would think of the ice woman.

Star was the first to wake up. She woke up Hazel and Lucy. I couldn't bear to look at her. She said nothing to me and I said nothing, too.

Hazel was the first greet me. I was still counting.

_Two hours and 5 minutes._

"Good morning," She said with a smile.

I smiled back. She didn't look like Nico, but they were still siblings by blood. I wondered what it would feel like to have a sibling out there; to have someone who you'll argue and fight with, but still love deep down in your heart. I was so distracted by my fantasy, that I didn't hear what Star was saying.

"… so then I will head to Compound Alpha." Star finished saying.

I frowned. "Wait- what?"

Lucy snorted and finished picking up her cube bed roll. Hazel shot her a look and Star just looked at me. I kept my stare straight ahead. I shivered when her image was replace by the woman's one. I lowered my gaze and when I looked back up it was just Star.

Star cocked her head to the side. "Are you feeling all right?"

I gulped and nodded. "Yes, just a nightmare,"

Hazel placed her hand on my shoulder. "What was it about?"

_2 hours and 9 minutes_

I glance around trying to come up with a good lie. I thought of my mom and the nightmare. Her disappearance was just like that; a true nightmare. "It was about my mom's disappearance."

They said nothing. I immediately understood that they must have lost someone, too. It was just a feeling of _death. _Then, a thought occurred to me. _Why aren't they surprised? _

I took a step back, Hazel's hand falling and wondering what they weren't telling me. "What's going on? What do you know?"

Lucy looked up first. "What do you mean, Newbie?"

I started getting mad. "There is something you're not telling me."

Hazel bit her bottom lip. "Victoria, there are some things that are better to not know."

_They're lying! _A voice told me in my head. I took a step forward.

_2 hours and 12 minutes._

"Please tell me," My voice sounded colder than usual.

A growl interrupted me. I turned around, all of us facing the giant dog in front of us.

"Quick," Star whispered. "Into positions and Victoria, try to stay alive."

I turned around to glare at her. I felt power indulging me. The temperature around me got colder. There was shock and fear in their eyes, well, except Star who looked as if her deepest fears were confirmed. I felt even angrier.

Suddenly, a giant growl was heard and I felt powerless. I slumped to the ground, my wrist cracking. I cried out in pain and quickly sat up. From the corner of my eye I saw Hazel cautiously approaching me. I tried to tell her it hurt but she shut me up and pulled something from her backpack.

"Stay still," Hazel hissed.

I winced as her fingers wrapped a bandage around my wrist. "Thank you,' I whispered once Hazel was done. She gave me a shaky smile and helped me up. "What?" I asked, staring at the golden dust in front of me.

Lucy looked at me dumbfounded. "How the hell did you do that?!"

I frowned. "Do what?"

_Your powers!_

I ignored that voice again and bent down to study the dust. Star shook her head at me as I almost touched it. "Don't," Was all she said.

I backed away, a glare forming on my face. "What happened?" I asked.

Hazel handed Star a glove and a bag. Star bent down and placed the dust into the bag. "It's better if you don't know."

"I want to know."

Star glanced at me. "You have a special ability, Victoria."

Lucy walked up to me and asked, "Really, how did you do that?"

I stared at her. "I did nothing."

Lucy crossed her arms. "You sucked the soul out of that hellhound!"

"I did what?"

Star shushed Lucy. "We'll talk about this later." Hazel and Star locked eyes for a moment, both probably thinking how dangerous I probably am.

I shivered, still feeling cold. I tried to remember on what time I stopped. Hazel clipped the bag on her belt and took out a small vial. "Here," She said as she gave it to me. "This will calm you down."

I drank it, feeling a warm sensation overwhelming me. It didn't last long. Soon, I felt dizzy. The vial hit the floor with a _crack! _I rubbed my temples, my body moving from one side to another. I was about to collapse again when Lucy and Hazel caught me.

"Take her away." Star's commanding voice said. For some reason, I doubted she told Hazel and Lucy that order.

* * *

A pale, happy face greeted me when I opened my eyes. The person's eyes were nearly black and full of mystery, pain, and that small spark of faith.

"Hey, Just Victoria!" Nico happily exclaimed.

I blinked, trying to back away and then realizing I was sitting up against the wall. "Where am I?" I asked.

Nico frowned and leaned back. He sat cross-legged in front of me. A frown was on his face. "You're here with me."

I rolled my eyes, a smile creeping up. "No, I mean, where _exactly _am I?"

Nico shrugged. "I dunno."

"You mean you don't know?"

Nico grinned. "Yep,"

Then, the lady's warning came back to me:

_**If he visits you again or you go to him, I will kill him. That's a promise, Victoria.**_

I shook my head. "Take me back. I shouldn't be here."

Nico pulled his legs to him and wrapped his arms around them. "Why not?"

I shook my head again. "Nico, I just can't be here."

"It's safe here. Don't you like to be safe?"

His question reminded me of my mother. I was safe with her and now I'm risking my only friend's life. I tried to warn him again. "Nico, I just can't be here for your own good."

"Okay, but why can't you be here?" Nico asked with more force.

I stood up, looking around for an exit. I turned around in a circle. "Where are the paintings?"

Nico stood up. "I put them away."

"Okay," I said feeling weird since you can't put paintings away when they're on a wall. Oh, wait; it's a mural, not a painting, but still. "Where's the exit?"

Nico sighed. "I don't have one."

I stopped looking around. "What do you mean you don't have one?"

Nico nodded, as if it was obvious. "I just don't have one."

"Then, how do you leave?"

"I don't." I stared at him. Nico continued. "I'm trapped here. This is my prison." He turned around in a circle, waving his arms. "This room is magical. I'm trapped here until she lets me loose."

He pointed to the left wall, a mural of the ice lady appearing. I gasped. "I know her!"

Nico nodded. "I figured."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Nico sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She must have found out about us."

I sat back down on the floor confused. I looked up at him and asked, "Why is she after us?"

Nico sat across from me. "How much do you know about the Giants War?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not much." I was wondering what it had to do with us.

Nico gravely nodded and stood up. He offered me his hand I took it. He pulled me up and still holding me hand he led me to the left wall. He waved across the wall with his other hand and more murals appeared.

"I was part of the Giants War. I actually played an important role." Nico told me. "You will see the quest and the final result."

Before he could start, I asked, "How did you learn to paint?"

Nico smiled. "I've been stuck in here as well as in time for 10 years so I learned a lot."

I frowned. I was about to ask something else but Nico stopped me. "No more questions, all right?"

I pouted. "Fine,"

Nico grinned and looked so cute yet crazy at the same time.

_Control yourself, Victoria!_

I ignored that voice and paid attention to Nico. He took a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Nico laughed and tightened his grip on my hand. "You'll see."

Together we jumped into the first mural. First lesson while being with Nico: Expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Sorry for that cliffhanger. I just wanted to have the next chapter be more about Nico and Victoria then Star and the others. Everything will make more sense in the next chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed or even added this story to their favorites or followed or did all of that!**

**Now, I won't update that soon since I have other stories to update and a bunch of homework. Please review! :D**

**Secret: Victoria is related to Nico but in godly way.**

**Thanks to Betsy, ****Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren****, and Hermes10 :D**

**Betsy: I'm glad you love the idea! I actually thought people would hate it since the 7 lost. Thanks again!**

**Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren****: Thank you so much for always reviewing and staying up to date :)**

**Hermes10: Thanks for the compliment :) You also rock for reviewing! **

**~WeirdButCool**


	5. Art Can Speak

All Over Again

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and Greeks

Chapter 5: Art Can Speak

There was a time when I believed that my father would come for us and everything would be perfect again. It was a fantasy; a fantasy of a desperate child. With time, that fantasy started to fade. When my mom disappeared, all hope was lost. Yet, I lived alone for 2 years. That hope wasn't _entirely _gone. With Nico and his art, it was all back.

* * *

It was both magical and horrible. When we jumped into the painting, I was 100 percent sure that we would hit the wall. But that didn't happen. Instead, we landed on grass. The ride was so fast, that all I remember was the air being sucked out of me and that my vision got blurry making me see shades of colors.

It wasn't fun… _at all. _When the ride was over, we landed on the hard ground. Well, I actually landed on Nico. Hey, at least I had a soft landing! Anyways, when we stood up I realized how _light _I was.

I looked down at myself and my jaw dropped. I was a ghost! My body was all gray. I looked at my hair and saw it was also gray. I imagined my whole self gray, even my soul. I looked over at Nico and saw that he was also gray.

"We're in the past." I heard Nico say as I still examined myself. I stopped and looked around. We were in some sort of camp. We were on a hill, overlooking the whole camp. It was beautiful. There were few cabins here and there, with designs on them. An arena thingy was around the middle. I spotted the strawberry fields and smiled. The forest was further down and a beach, too. I saw a lake that caught my attention.

I turned to Nico and raised my eyebrows in confusion. "Who are they?" I pointed to a group of people carrying two others. They appeared to be the only ones around.

Nico sadly smiled. "They are demigods. We are in Camp Half-Blood."

My mouth formed an 'O'. I barely heard stories about Camp Half- Blood. "Who are the two people?"

Nico's face saddened. "That's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, leaders of the camp."

I gasped. "He's the one who trapped Gaea!"

Nico snorted and grabbed my hand. He led me to them. It was weird to just float around. "He didn't exactly trap her."

I was about to ask something else when I heard a _splash! _I turned to look at the campers and saw them laughing. I figured they dumped the leaders into the lake. "Why were they dumped?" I asked.

Nico stopped us a few feet behind them. I didn't even notice we were so close to them. "Today is the day they became a couple after a war against Kronos and his army."

I nodded. "But why dump them?" I realized I ignored the Kronos part. After all, I do know that the gods needed the demigods to fight against Kronos and they won. Also, a prophecy was involved.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it was a form of celebration."

I cocked my head to the side, scanning the crown for a certain teen. "You're not there."

Nico sighed. "I was somewhere else during that time."

"Where were you?"

He gritted his teeth. "No more questions."

* * *

We came back into Nico's prison by just jumping into the big tree on top of the hill. When we landed on the cold floor of his prison, I looked back and saw a regular mural of the camp and further down, a group of people laughing.

Nico said nothing as we stood up. He didn't even look like himself! I figured the memories were very hard on him.

I decided to break the silence. "What do Percy and Annabeth have to deal with this?"

Nico grinned and the anger and sadness from him was gone. "Oh, you'll see."

He grabbed my hand and again, we jumped, but this time to a different mural that appeared out of nowhere (I really have to ask him where they come from).

* * *

We landed on the beach. The waves were high and the sky was dark, with the winds too strong. No one was in sight. Camp Half-Blood looked vacant. I let out a small gasp. The cabins were ruined, the arena destroyed, and the tree on the hill cut in half.

I turned around in a circle, letting Nico's hand loose.

"What happened?" I had to yell because of all the noise.

Nico grabbed my hand again and ignored my question. "You're about to see the first goddess!"

I was about to ask him what he meant when we jumped into the water.

* * *

I was drowning.

I was dying.

All I saw was darkness.

No one was with me.

I was all alone.

_I'm dying…_

* * *

I woke up on some gritty surface. I gasped for air, and then realized I was alive. I quickly sat up, but regretted it once I got dizzy. I felt like throwing up. I blinked about a million times until my vision got clear again.

I slowly stood up and looked around for Nico. I saw him a few yards away walking deeper into the island we were on. I ran up to him and noticed how I wasn't a ghost anymore. Once I reached him, I yelled at him.

"What was that?!" I slouched, gasping for breath.

Nico kept moving and calmly replied, "That was my form of transportation. I found a crack in my prison and used it to come to a very nice person, who became my ally. The Ice Lady, as you call her, can't find us here."

I rolled my eyes and followed close behind, wondering how he knew I called her that. We were deeper into the forest. I jumped when I saw a yellow and black insect cross path with me. I walked faster and accidentally bumped into Nico.

"Sorry," I muttered. I had a lot of questions but I knew it wasn't the right time to ask. Especially with a moody Nico. After about 20 minutes, we reached a small cave. Nico and I walked inside. I stayed closer to Nico and was tempted to grab his hand. He stopped midway and I bumped into him again. This time I didn't say sorry.

"Calypso, it's me Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and friend." Nico said while bowing. I was wondering what he was talking about and to who, when a lady came out of the darkness.

She had a simple, yet beautiful white dress. She had short caramel hair that stopped at her shoulders that was covering her face. I was ready to fall before her, even without seeing her face. She had this powerful aura. Now, I've never seen a goddess before, so I didn't quite know how to act.

Nico stood up and his eyes brightened at Calypso's appearance. He smiled and whispered her name very gently. "_Calypso,"_

I felt something tugging at my heart but I ignored it. I just hoped it wasn't some disease. Calypso looked up and I felt pity. She had a long scar across both her cheeks. Her almond eyes were the only thing beautiful enough to take my breath away. But what hurt me the most was the sadness and pain in them.

Yet, when she saw Nico, I saw a flicker of happiness. She opened her arms and Nico practically jumped into them. I stood awkwardly by their side. What was I supposed to do? I haven't talked or interacted with anyone in ten freaking years.

Calypso and Nico stopped hugging. Calypso smiled and said, "Oh, Nico, how are you?"

I felt so invisible as Nico responded, "Better than ever now that I'm here with you."

Calypso smiled even wider and ruffled his hair. My heart hurt again but I ignored it. I think Nico remembered me because he said, "Oh, Calypso, I brought a friend."

Calypso frowned and then her gaze settled on me. "Oh!" She looked surprised. "Hello, I am Calypso."

I had no idea how to respond to a goddess. I just nodded my head and replied, "My name is Victoria."

Calypso's eyes met mine. "Well, very nice to meet you, Victoria."

Nico stepped in and asked, "We need your help, but are you willing to help me once again?"

Calypso automatically touched her scars. Her eyes saddened but then she grinned. "Of course, my friend,"

Nico grinned and looked at me. "Just Victoria, we are going to save the world."

* * *

I walked along the shore as the sun set. I didn't know how long we were there. It was hard to tell time. Calypso and Nico gave me a tour of the small place. I had a feeling that there was more to this island that what they were telling me. According to them, this was just a normal island in the middle of nowhere.

After Nico announced how we were going to save the world, Calypso led us to her cave and told us of how the giants paid her a visit earlier. Nico was very worried but she assured him that they just came to check on her. For some reason, I highly doubted her.

Any who, I was ready to go back to the cave where Nico and Calypso were talking in private, when I heard a voice say, "You know, it's bad to stay too close to the water."

I turned around facing a water person. I mean, the water was shaped like a human. It smelled like seaweed and salt water, just like the ocean. I backed away, reaching for my dagger. I got mad once I realized it wasn't on me. It must have fallen when I drank that stupid potion thing.

I was on full alert but didn't expect it when the water person said, "You're just like your mother." I was shocked. "You're both very naïve and full of courage. Yet, you are fragile like a mortal."

I regained my senses and asked, "Who are you?"

The water person sighed and looked down (I think he looked down, it was hard to tell). "It's sad that you don't remember me."

He waved his hand and a humongous amount of water was splashed on me. I fell to the floor and once I stood up, It was already night. I was coughing and my throat burned of the sudden intake of salt water. I threw up and laid on the cold surface.

My head hurt and when the sound of footsteps got closer, I closed my eyes and whispered, "Stop it." I rocked back and forth, my head hurting more and more. That's when I heard it.

The sound of the waves crashing violently against the shore and then, the whispers came. The whispers of the dead were heard. Their wails broke my heart. A faint whispered told me to not be afraid. That's when it stopped.

I opened my eyes again and saw a pair of black eyes facing me, the person's hands grabbing my shoulders. I heard the person scream for help, their voice fading. The person carried me and kept repeating my name over and over. My vision blurred and then, nothing. The funniest part was that I wasn't afraid. Not even when I figured I was probably never

going to see Nico again, the only person that I felt safe with.

* * *

"_Victoria," I tossed in bed, ignoring the sweet voice. "Come on, Victoria, today is a special day." I grinned and opened my eyes. "I know you're awake sweetheart." I giggled but didn't sit up. "What are you afraid of?" I giggled more as my mother ticked me. "That I might bite?" She did raspberries on my tummy and I laughed out loud._

"_I'm up! I'm up!" My mom laughed and picked me up._

"_Oh my, someone is getting heavy!"_

_I giggled. "What's today?"_

_My mom pretended to be confused and sat on the bed. "It's Friday, I think."_

_I rolled my eyes, a smile still on my face. "No! What special day is it?"_

_My mom smirked. "It's a very special day."_

_I pouted. My mom laughed. "I know what day it today! It's your… birthday!"_

_I nodded and hugged my mom tight. "Yes!"_

_My mom slowly untangled herself from me. "Happy seventh birthday, kiddo." She pulled me down next to her on the bed and grabbed my hand. "Did you know that seven is a lucky number?"_

_I shook my head. "Nope,"_

_She let go of my hand and stood up. "Well, did you know that it was also your father's favorite number?"_

"_Really?" I jumped up from bed and walked over to her by the table. _

"_Yes, kiddo, and remember this," She grabbed my face in both her hands. "No matter the situation, there is always luck, even in the darkest people." Her eyes held that special look when she thought of my father._

_I nodded, even though I didn't know what she meant. "Yes, mommy,"_

* * *

I opened my eyes and a bright light blinded me for a moment. I tried to stand up but something held me down. I pulled my arms but they wouldn't budge from the table I was on. I lifted my head and realized I was in a room similar to the one Alex and Star were in, except that machines were surrounding me.

I looked for a door but found nothing. I pulled harder but nothing would happen. I called out, "Help!"

I regretted speaking, for my voice sounded hoarse and my throat burned. I looked around for any exit but saw nothing. I was doomed.

* * *

**Hello… Okay! Please hear me out! I know I haven't updated in like, forever, but it's just that I have been very distracted. My interest for fan fiction and writing was fading out. Then, I realized how stupid and what a bi*** I am for not updating or doing anything to try to write again. So, I sat down three days ago and typed away as I listened to music. I'm happy with how the chapter turned out, even though I think it was too dramatic…**

**I really hope you all keep reading this story. So far, it's the only one that I'm happy with. Please review :D**

**Secret: Victoria is one of the few demigods left that have a unique ability. Only one in three survive after finding out their ability. **

**Major Thanks to:**

**Person: Don't be afraid to try something new. Things come and go, so enjoy it by trying new stuff out. Just don't do drugs, but something good that will make you say, "Wow! So this **_**is **_**what life actually means." Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad there's someone out there who tells me to write quicker. Thanks for the compliment! :D**

**SakuraFlutist: Thanks! I hope this chapter was very interesting.**

**Foxbracken – Phoenix Everren: What happened was very powerful. Victoria a very powerful… **_**person. **_**And who Star ordered will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Mrmngrl101: Awww! Thanks for that! It's really fun to mix mystery and some excitement. At first I thought that the mystery would confuse many people. I'm actually surprised many have caught on!**

**Please Review! :D**


	6. Almost Dead

All Over Again

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and Greeks

Chapter 6: Almost Dead

If there's one thing I learned from my stay with the Survivors is that they know how to punish someone. The only thing left to do is to wait.

* * *

I lost track of time.

I don't know for how long I was in the Doom room (the name suited it). It could have been hours or days before I finally woke up. I couldn't tell the difference between night and day. It was hard to go to sleep and even wake up.

The monster called _hunger _kept me awake. But eventually, I would fall asleep. Yet, I wouldn't want to wake up because I knew there was nothing for me anymore. I lost contact with Nico. I didn't dream at all.

Overall, I was lonely. The whirring of the machines faded out. It was as if they didn't exist anymore. The straps were still forbidding me from getting up. I felt as if my whole body was paralyzed. I was pretty sure my blood circulation was slowing down every passing second.

It was horrible.

I don't know how long it was until I heard voices. At first I thought I lost it. That I had gone crazy of the loneliness. But then I realized that the voices were coming from the machines. The rumbling of my stomach made it hard to focus. My head hurt and my vision blurred as I cocked my head to the side and tried to focus on the machines.

"_Hello? Victoria?" _The female voice asked. The person had an accent, one I couldn't place.

"Y-yes?" My voice sounded hoarse, and my throat wasn't helping.

"_Oh, you're alive." _She sounded disappointed. _"Well, Victoria, you have passed the first test."_

Test? "What test?" I asked. My voice was barely a whisper. I wondered how she could hear me. Then, I asked myself, _who the hell is she?_

"_Don't worry, it will be over soon."_

* * *

A year before my mom disappeared, I witnessed my first harsh winter. It was like none other. The coldness was too much to bear. My mother didn't allow me to go out. She would leave early and come back around noon. Her lips would turn from their rosy pink to blue. Her skin would turn an unearthly white. She would come home with teeth chattering.

That winter, she got really sick. No medicine would help. I watched as my mom's breath got shorter and slower. There was nothing I could do. I remember sitting next to her by the bed and listening to the wind outside.

Then, she spoke on the second week. "Victoria," I leaned closer. Her voice was almost gone and I noticed how much energy it took for her to speak. "There's something you can do to help."

Eager, I listened to the directions she told me. Fifteen minutes later I walked to the well with a rope in my hands. I was freezing. The coat I had on wasn't helping. After reaching the well I tied the rope to a nearby tree. The cold made my fingers numb. It was clumsy work, but the knot was fine.

I took a deep breath and gripping the rope, I jumped into the well. I was stupid. I didn't even think about what I was doing. My feet hit the frozen water with a _thump. _I heard a crack and yelped as I let go of the rope and fell, crumbling towards the ground. I immediately sat up but regretted it as I slipped.

My body was small enough to fit in the well; therefore I fell flat on my back. I groaned in pain and slowly sat up. Spots danced before my eyes. I cursed for the first time and ignored the pain. I controlled my breathing and counted to ten.

Once I calmed down, I got to work. With my eleven year old strength, I tried to stand up. It hurt so much. I figured I broke my ankle. I started to cry. I don't know how long I was there. I was crying, freezing, and yet, somehow breathing after being in the cold so long.

I wiped my tears away and got to work. My mom needed me. I looked around for this olive symbol imprinted on one of the bricks of the well. I spot it a few inches to my left. I took out the switchblade from my boot and cut along the brick's side. The brick fell, slightly cracking the ice.

I held my breath, waiting for the ice to break and falling through the cold water, sinking till I'm dead.

Nothing happened.

I let my breath go and looked inside where the brick was. I found a small package. It was barely the size of both my hands combined. I slowly pulled it out and put it inside my coat. It took a long time because my hands were too numb. After a few struggles I put the brick back on its place.

I slowly stood up, ignoring the pain from my ankle. I used the wall for support and prayed that the ice wouldn't break. Thinking back on it, I don't know who I was praying to. I just prayed like never before.

I gripped the roped and pulled it to make sure it was stable. It was still good. I gripped the rope and started climbing. My mother taught a few summers ago. I made it to the top. I put a foot over the well wall and pushed my weight forward towards the snow as I let go of the rope.

I landed on the soft, cold snow. I stood up, spitting snow back on the ground. I smiled. I made it. I was alive.

My triumph was soon over once I realized I had to hurry back home. I tried my best to run on snow with numb feet. Thankfully, I made it safe. When I opened the door, my mother was sitting on the bed. She looked up to me and weakly smiled. "Thank you, Victoria."

I didn't bother to take off my boots and hurried over to her. I pulled out the package and gave it to her. I watched as my mom opened it and pulled out a small, rectangular thing. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and ate it.

I frowned. "What was that?"

My mom opened her eyes and they slowly refilled themselves with energy. "Ambrosia, food of the gods,"

* * *

After the lady stopped speaking, the door opened. Well, I _think _it was a door. I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards me. Once one of the people was over me, I spoke, "Who are you?"

It was a teenage boy with spiked, black hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place who. He had a nose ring and when he opened his mouth to speak, I saw fangs. I heard my breath hitch.

"Chillax, I don't bite." He leaned over to unlock the straps on me. I held my breath the whole time as the other person unlocked the bottom straps. Once I was free, I slowly sat up. I rubbed my ankles and wrists.

The other person was Hazel. I was relieved to see her. Then, I remembered she was the one to poison me. I glared at her.

Hazel looked away from me and at the teen. "Max, take her to Ms. Wilson, she'll know what to do." She walked out.

I didn't like the sound of that, but there was nothing to do. My energy was low and I could barely sit up. I was about to stand up when Max stopped me. "Whoa, there, kid, let me."

He put one arm around my shoulders, the other under my knees. I automatically held him by his neck. I didn't complain or even said thanks. Max carried me out the door and into a hallway. The walls and floor were white. Faint light shone on us.

He caught me looked at the light as we walked down the hallway. There was no one else beside us. I noticed there were also doors, all of them with different styles. I looked back at mine and saw the words: EXPERIMENTAL PATIENT: DANGEROUS, NUMBER 7.

_Don't trust them. _A voice in my head told me. I gulped.

Max brought me to a door that was a peach color and had the words: MS. WILSON, NURSE. He kicked it once and the door was opened by an old lady. She was probably in her late sixties, with gray hair, a wrinkly face, but her eyes were beautiful. They were a light blue that reminded of the outside world.

The woman stepped back with a kind smile. "Alex, who's this?"

Max sighed as he stepped in. "Ms. Wilson, its Alex's brother, Max, how many times do I have to remind you?"

"Oh!" Ms. Wilson blushed and closed the door behind us. "I'm just teasing you, Max. Just put her over there on one of the beds."

Max carefully laid me down on one of the many beds near a wall. Once I was safely on the bed, he turned around and walked to the door. "Hazel or I will come to pick her up. Just call us if anything extraordinary happens." He glanced at me. I looked away.

Ms. Wilson clapped her hands. "All right, Maxi." Max groaned, but smiled. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

Ms. Wilson turned towards me and walked over. She smiled. Thankfully, her teeth were normal. "Hello, missy. How are you feeling today?"

She sat down at the edge of the bed. "Alive," I responded.

Ms. Wilson laughed. "Oh, you got humor, young lady, yes you do."

I warily looked around the room. It was slightly bigger than the Doom Room, and didn't have as many machines. Ms. Wilson sat on a chair and pulled something from her desk a few feet away. I saw a dagger on top.

"What… what are you going to do to me?" I asked. My voice was still hoarse.

Ms. Wilson kept going through her stuff. "Oh, I'm just looked for some nectar. It's very rare nowadays. If you were someone else, I would just give you regular, mortal medicine."

"Someone else? You mean, if I wasn't a _patient?" _I said the word with hatred.

Ms. Wilson stopped and looked over at me. "That's not what I meant, honey."

I looked away. No one had me called me that since my mother. "Then, what did you mean?"

Ms. Wilson sighed. "Listen, honey-"

"Don't call me that!" I blurted out.

Ms. Wilson looked scared and pushed a red button on the wall, near her. "Who are you?" She asked.

I didn't feel worried that she probably called for security or the fact that she looked very scared. Instead, I felt in control and prideful. I slowly sat up, causing Ms. Wilson to back away. "I'm Victoria, daughter of Thanatos."

I don't remember saying that. It was as if someone was controlling me. Before I knew it, the door sprung open, and Star was standing there, with Max and Hazel behind her. Star was holding some sort of gun. She looked directly into my eyes. For a second, she looked like the Ice Lady. Before I knew it, she let the trigger go, and I sprung back on the bed, pretty sure I was dead.

* * *

**Hello, readers! Now, before cursing at me or virtually shooting me, please stop. I know I haven't updated in **_**like forever. **_**But honestly, I don't like writing anymore. I mean, I like it, but it's getting kind of boring. I think it's just because I have a bunch of stories to finish. But I will promise you one thing. This story will be finished, have a sequel, and be awesome. It WILL take time, but I won't give up. I don't care much about the others, because this one is my favorite. Now, secret time!**

**Secret: Victoria's mom is alive.**

**Thanks to:**

**Foxbracken – Phoenix Everren: Well, Victoria is well and alive… for now. Ha-ha, just kidding. She will stay alive throughout the story. Thank you so much for always reviewing :)**

**Person: Oh… so many questions, not enough time. Well, I will answer them now. No, her dad isn't Poseidon. Yes, it seemed like it, but no, sorry. The seven are trapped and Gaea was trapped by Percy aldfbvasluefbal. Sorry about that, the Fates aren't allowing me to tell you ;) just yet. Thanks for reviewing and Awww! Am I that good of a writer?**

**SakuraFlutist: I'm really sorry at the fast pace and I hope this chapter kind of clarified your confusion. If not, feel free to PM me. Thank you so much for your support! :)**

**Please review :D**


	7. Newbie

All Over Again

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and Greeks

Chapter 7: Newbie

It took time to settle into Compound Beta. People stared at me as I walked past. No one really talked to me. It felt as if I was invisible. I suddenly knew what I missing in those ten years. With no experience in the real world, I was all alone. Yet, some hope was left in me.

* * *

A day passed since Star shot me with a tranquilizer gun. This time I woke up on a regular bed in a small room. It took time for me to get up, get dressed and cleaned up since I barely had energy. I walked over to the door and pulled it open.

I went out and realized I was on a hallway. People were coming in and out. Some had weapons on them, some groceries, and others trying to control their kids. It was very weird to me since there were also some monsters there. Thank god the hall was huge.

Suddenly, a voice said through an intercom, "Good Morning, citizens of Compound Beta. Today the schedule has changed a bit. Children will stay in school an hour longer and work, too. Sorry for this sudden change. I hope we all are safe today! And make sure to thank the Warriors for defeating a small army of monsters far away from our compound!"

Cheers erupted and I noticed that some people with weapons who had silver or blue jackets with badges being clapped on the back. I tried to smile but to no success. I didn't know them so why congratulate when I barely understood a word the man said through the intercom?

Before I could move any further, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Hazel. This time, she had badges on her silver jacket. She sheepishly smiled and said, "Victoria, I need to talk to you."

I glared at her. "Why? To imprison me again?"

Hazel looked around and pleaded. "Please, lets not talk here."

I grudgingly nodded and followed her to an elevator. I noticed everyone else using stairs and only some using elevators. Hazel passed a card through this object and the elevator opened. We walked in and the doors shut. I turned around and looked through the clear glass.

Some sort of Plaza was below where people were walking around. Some were running shops, other being customers, and the few construction workers coming and going. I looked up and saw a clear glass revealing the sky. Suddenly I remembered Hazel telling me it was underground.

A ding sounded and the elevator door opened. We came to level 2 and left level -10. Negative probably underground and positive on the surface.

"Only government floors are up while civilians are safer underground." Hazel explained to me.

I questioned her as we walked down a cleaner hallway with several doors. "What if there's an explosion and people can't get out of the underground?"

Hazel grinned. "We have backup plans, you know. Thanks to our Athenian children and descendants we are able to think about several scenarios and make plans. Dont worry about stuff like that."

We reached a door that had the words, LEADERS, COMPOUND BETA: ALEXANDER G., ROSE H., MARK L., ZEKE

Hazel looked into an eyepiece and I watched with curiosity as her eye was scanned and then a green light turned on. The door opened and we walked in. A long table was in the middle, with several chairs around it. The windows showed trees outside. I realized we were deep in the woods.

People and a Cyclops were on the chairs. Well, the Cyclops was sitting cross-legged on the floor. I recognized some of them; Star, Max, Alex, and then Hazel, whom sat down next to Star. A guy who was around 30 years old stood up and greeted me.

"Hello, I am Mark Laden, co-leader, and a mortal."

I smiled back. "I am-"

"Victoria, we know." Alex said as he waved his hand.

Mark rolled his eyes and motioned me to sit down, next to Alex. I looked around once again at the order: Mark, me, Alex, Star, Hazel, Max, Zeke, and most likely Rose.

Star leaned forward and stated, "Victoria is one of the most dangerous direct children of the gods we have found."

Rose leaned forward, too, her light brown hair falling in front of hair. "So what do you propose?"

Star smiled. "I propose that it would be best for her to be sent to training immediately."

"But I barely have any strength." I blurted out. Everyone turned to look at me. I took a deep breath and said, "If you are going to talk about me in front of me, I should at least have a saying."

"The pretty girl is right." Zeke said. I blushed and looked down.

Mark turned to face me. "You are one of the ten demigods we found. According o the observations of Star and Hazel, we know for a fact that you have a dangerous and powerful ability."

Before I could process this information, Alex said, "I say we lock her up."

Star glared at him. "Don't be so stupid. The girl can fight back and we wont be able to deal with her."

"Star has a point." Rose commented.

Alex huffed. "Two against one, not fair."

Star turned to face Hazel and Hazel nodded. "Three now, and does anybody else object?"

Only Alex and Mark rose their hands. Star glanced at Mark whom immediately said, "Well, I don't propose we lock her up, but we should keep a closer eye on her."

Star nodded. "That would be a lot better."

"Hello?" Everyone turned to look at me and I suddenly regretted attracting attention. "May I speak?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Alex muttered. Through the corner of my eye I noticed Star smack him on his arm.

"Well," I started, "I know that I am powerful and its important that you, uh, discuss this issue, but may someone please tell me where I am and what's going on?"

Hazel spoke up. "After you killed the hell-hound"

"Meaning sucking the soul out of it." Star glared at Alex.

"-we brought you to Compound Beta, the second _camp _of surviving demigods, mortals, and monsters who aren't with the giants. We are called the _Survivors. _As part of protocol we placed you in the room with the machines to test you."

"We basically analyzed you to see what was so special about you." Rose interrupted.

I slowly nodded my head. "What did you find?"

I got no response, until Zeke spoke up, "You're dead."

* * *

Right after my head hit the pillow, I fell into the world of dreams. I was walking down the narrow hallway I was escorted to for my new room, the lights dim, and few doors around. I saw a couple kissing near the water fountain.

I got closer and backed away as I realized who it was. I quickly moved past them and into a room. As I closed the door, I took a good look around. The room was huge, with windows reaching from ceiling to floor, and long velvet curtains on them. A huge bed was in the middle and a closet was nearby. I suspected the other door to lead to the bathroom.

Suddenly, I heard sobs coming from the edge of the bed. I slowly walked forward and noticed it was Hazel. She was crying more than I ever would. Her sobs seemed to let her free of pain and misery. I had a feeling she was mourning over someone.

I felt a deep pain in my gut. It reminded me of when i was killing the hell-hound. I gasped and turned away from Hazel. I tried to run and landed on my knees in front of the mirror. I stared at my reflection.

My dark brown eyes looked completely black, my light brown hair seemed to also turn black. Worst of all, my skin turned to a weird pale, as if I was really dead. Then, the temperature in the room got colder. I willed myself to calm down, but to no such luck. I realized with the deepest regret that if I didn't get out there, I would kill Hazel.

I immediately forced myself to crawl out of the room. Then, Hazel spoke.

"Oh, gods, this is all my fault."

I ignored her and kept crawling. If she had noticed me, then she would probably have screamed. I was almost to the door when she spoke again.

"I shouldn't have let Nico do that. I shouldn't have let them do that." Then, she broke out into sobs again. I tensed, feeling sorry for her, but I knew now wasn't the time to comfort her. I was almost there when I felt a pain in my gut. I bit my tongue from screaming and just clutched it. Suddenly, the Ice Lady was in front of me.

She stared down at me with cold eyes. I wondered what she was doing here. I looked up, black dots dancing across my eyes.

"You are a threat to my Kings." Ice Lady stated.

I blinked tears away. The pain was too much. "What do you want?" I managed to say.

She smiled. But it wasn't one of those smiles that caused warmth to spread throughout your body. It was those that send only one message: you are about to suffer.

"Listen," She crouched. "Do you know what happens to a threat? We eliminate them. Your friend Nico was freed today." She looked towards Hazel who was on her bed, probably sleeping. "Trust me, he is not the one you met a couple of days ago. Your friends are going to face a foe sooner than later. They'll never expect what's coming."

I slowly pushed myself up, not bothering that I might suck the soul out of the Ice Lady. "I hate you."

Ice Lady laughed. "Oh aren't you such a darling?" She stood up and smirked. "By the way, your father says hi."

* * *

**Hey, people. I know I haven't been on FanFiction for some time. I just have been busy these fast few months. The truth is that I have lost my touch. I haven't read anything or write a short story. A couple of days ago, I sat down, opened my new laptop, and just wrote. I guess I missed writing, the touch of the keyboard and the urge to never stop. Anyways, someone's review also inspired me. I would like to thank everyone out there who has been keeping tabs on this story. I hope this chapter was okay. I was aiming for mystery, and the side of Hazel that she has kept hidden for ten years. **

**Secret: One of the leaders work for the Giants. Guess who?**

**Thanks to:**

**Foxbracken- Phoenix Everren: Hey, thank you for reviewing. And I hope you're not mad... okay that's a dumb thing to say. But, please keep reading my story. I almost forgot there's always someone out there reading my story.**

**Person: Aww. Thanks for that. And maybe, maybe you'll see a book by me, not WeirdButCool, but by real me. Thanks for your support. By the way, it was you who inspired to write again. Your review made me think more and more about this story. Thank you. :)**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
